dallasfandomcom-20200223-history
Runaway
|logo = Dallas_TV_series_Logo.jpg|250px |image = Dallas_TOS_episode_2x7_-_Runaway_-_Lucy_takes_with_Willie_Guest.png|250px |caption = Lucy (Charlene Tilton) ran away from home and hooked up with bad seed Willie Guest (Greg Evigan)., in "Runaway", in Season 2 of the CBS-TV series "Dallas". |series = Dallas (first series) |season = 2 |number = 7 |overall = 12 |episodes = 357 |network = CBS-TV (US) |airdate = October 28, 1978 (U.S.) November 14, 1978 (UK) |production = 2-7 |imdb = tt0553405 |writers = Worley Thorne |directors = Barry Crane |guests = Greg Evigan Jim Gough Kenneth Barry |previous = "Double Wedding" |next = "Election" }} Runaway is the seventh episode of Season 2 of the CBS-TV series Dallas, also the 12th overall series episode. Written by Jim Inman and Worley Thorne and directed by Barry Crane, the episode originally aired on CBS-TV on October 28, 1978. Synopsis They're throwing a party, she's throwing a tantrum. Upset that her mother is barred form her birthday bash, Lucy flees from Southfork and mistakenly becomes the accomplice and hostage of a con man. Storyline Young Lucy's upcoming birthday party has everyone excited for various reasons, except Lucy, who can't even invite her mother to the party. It's only after she decides to run away and takes off when she finally gets her family's attention... and the attention of a young drifter, who has more intentions than just those toward Lucy. Full Summary It's Lucy Ewing's birthday. Sue Ellen is planning the music, Pam brings her home dresses, and J.R. is planning the guest list. Lucy is not pleased. She tries to convince Grandaddy Jock to let her invite her mother. Jock says he does not want Valene on the Ranch given how she left the last time. Lucy tries to explain that J.R. lied, and her mother never took the bribe J.R. offered, but he stands firm. Lucy leaves Southfork in the middle of the night, taking a guitar, and J.R.'s car with her. Eventually she is picked up by a con man, Willie Guest, who includes Lucy in some of his thefts and scams. He is thrilled to have latched on to one of the rich Ewings. Lucy wants out, but Guest kidnaps her, forcing her to stay with him. Bobby, and the police track them down, and eventually Lucy returns safely to Southfork. Image gallery Dallas TOS episode 2x7 - Runaway - Lucy takes with Willie Guest.png|Lucy, who runs away from Southfork, takes with Willie Guest, a wayward teen, who gets in a shootout with the police Greg Evigan as Willie Guest.png|Willie again, in police shootout. Cast and characters Main cast *Patrick Duffy as Bobby Ewing *Larry Hagman as J.R. Ewing *Victoria Principal as Pamela Barnes Ewing *Charlene Tilton as Lucy Ewing *Jim Davis as Jock Ewing *Barbara Bel Geddes as Miss Ellie Ewing *Ken Kercheval as Cliff Barnes *Steve Kanaly as Ray Krebbs Guest starring *Greg Evigan as Willie Guest *Jim Gough as Congressman Oates *Kenneth Barry as Slade Also guest starring *Bernadette Whitehead as Waitress *Ray LePere as Manager *Dave Anderson as Cop *Terry Cook as Gas station attendant (as Terry F. Cook) *Charles Seybert as Overcomer Club M.C. (as Charlie Seybert) *Joe Griffith as Man *Joe D. Anderson as Man Category:Episodes (old Dallas) Category:Season 2 episodes